


MCU AU One-Shots

by apageinthisbook



Series: My MCU AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apageinthisbook/pseuds/apageinthisbook
Summary: Companion fics to my book 'How the Avengers get a Therapist'





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, here is everything you need to know before reading. Or you can go read 'How the Avengers get a Therapist'.

Dakota met Bruce and basically helped him out with the Hulk and adopted him as an uncle. Then the rest of the Avengers meet her, find out she is homeless and take her in. A week later, Peter moves in when Aunt May kicks him out. They get along really well. Then they realize that they like each other. So, they go on a date, then more dates, then become boyfriend/girlfriend. 

The rest of sophomore year had passed rather quickly. Peter and Dakota got together, Peter had unofficially joined the Midtown Arts Dance Team, Thor and Jane had grown close to and adopted Kody that Christmas, Tony and Pepper got married and adopted Peter (also at Christmas), the Dance Team had figured out that Peter was Spider-man, etc.

The summer was spent hanging out, making out, pranks, and movie marathons. They went to (read: Rented) the beach several times. Sleepovers, pranks, and saving the world.

Junior year was fun. It was mostly a normal year. Peter and Dakota were still going out. Thor and Jane were pregnant (twin boys). Dance team continued. All good stuff.

The summer between Junior and Senior year hit them hard with Infinity War. To recover, they all decided on a vacation to Asgard. Dakota wanted to be near her parents (and Uncle Loki), Peter wanted to be with Dakota, Tony and Pepper wanted to be with Peter, and no one really wanted to be away from anyone else. So they were taking a two-month vacation to Asgard to take a break from Earth and hang out with each other and with Thor and Jane's boys, Lodin and Luka. (Everyone includes Clint's family, Scott and Cassie, and Shuri and T'challa) But when two months were up, they realized that time was moving differently and it had only been a few days back on earth, so they prolonged their stay, keeping an eye on earth time.

One month (Earth time) later, Clint and his family, Scott and Cassie, and the Wakandians headed home. The rest stayed. At the end of that month, it had been a year in Asgard time. So they celebrated birthdays. Peter had come up on his second birthday, making him 19. Koday was 20 and would be 21 in Asgardian March. A few weeks after his birthday, Peter (with permission) proposed to Dakota. She said yes. They were married on February 23. All of the Dance Team and Ned came up for the wedding. They stayed a week when they got home they had been gone less than 24 hours. Dakota celebrated her 21st birthday. A few days later, she got sick. Pepper was also sick. Bucky got worried and made them go to Bruce to check them out. First, they visited earth to grab some stuff. Then they went to Bruce to confirm that they were both pregnant. Tony fainted. So did Peter. Then they had a long talk about the future.

When everyone returned home to earth, they celebrated Peters 20th birthday. Peter went back to school with Ned. Dakota stayed home and finished school online. Morgan Veronica Stark was born on August 23rd to Tony and Pepper Stark. Two weeks later, Alyeska Anansi Stark was born on September 6th to Peter and Dakota Stark.

Peter would grow up and take over the tech part of the company from Tony. Dakota taught dance and English at Midtown Art once the last of their 5 children had turned 10. She taught there until she retired at age 67. She lived for 40 more years on Asgard with her husband and parents, popping down for visits, until she and Peter died in their sleep together at age 107 and 106.

The company stayed in the family forever. Passing from Morgan (CEO) to Alyeska's youngest son and on and on and on.

*additional notes*

\- Dakota's birthday is March 30, 2002, Peter's is August 16, 2003 - Dakota is a year older+some

\- Dakota had to redo a year of school due to her entire family dying in a fire, so they are in the same grade.


	2. Peter, Meet Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first one-shot. I know it doesn't really have anything to do with anything. But, I thought it was cute.

Peter had been given a real internship with Mr. Stark. And today was one such day that he hung out at the tower with everyone. He and Mr. Stark had come up from the lab for dinner (after of course, threatening from Pepper.), to find two people, or rather gods, that had not been there before.

"What is he doing here?" Tony asked, gruffly, pointing at Loki.

"Proving he is no longer evil, Man of Iron!" Thor's booming voice responded.

Tony grumbled but complied. "Keep him away from Peter. And the lab."

But the former was much too late. Peter was staring up at Loki with wonder in his eyes. Loki was confused. Who was this child and why wasn't he running away?

"Hi, Mr. Loki, It's nice to meet you." Peter was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Loki blinked. It was nice to meet him. If he felt emotions, he might care for the boy. Suddenly the boy started coughing. Nononono what was happening, was he dying, was he sick, who did this, he would kill them.

"Sorry, Mr. Loki, choked on my own spit. I got excited." Peter was still bouncing. Loki let out a breath, the child wasn't dying. Wait. Why did he care? Peter was still talking. "So, like, you know magic. That is so cool. I wish I could do magic. Or teleport. Could you teach me? Actually, Mr. Stark might not like that at all. So maybe not. I also like your knives. And your helmet. Can I wear it? And use your knives. That would be fun."

Geez, did this kid ever stop for air? But Tony finally noticed how close the two were standing and intervened. "Kid, back away from him. I don't want you near Loki, okay."

"Why, Mr. Stark?" Peter's doe eyes were wide and innocent.

"Because he may be reforming, but he is still evil." Loki cast his eyes to the ground. Of course, the child would listen to his father's opinions. Children did. In the two minutes, Loki had known Peter, he had grown rather attached to the boy.

"So? Mr. Loki, on a scale of one to ten, one being 'i'll spit in your hotdog' and ten being 'destroy the world' or 'kick a puppy', how evil do you feel?" Peter turned his eyes on the God of Mischief.

Loki wanted to smile. "About a four."

"Cool, let me know if it gets above six or seven."


End file.
